The Human Mind Is A Dangerous Thing
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When stuck in telling a good story, Arnold makes up a story about how he learned to read people's mind through eating peanuts! But pretty soon, everyone starts eating the peanuts, and start knowing secrets they shouldn't even know! Will Arnold try to set things straight, BEFORE big secrets get told? Slight Arnold x Helga and Arnold x Rhonda.


Here's another Hey Arnold story that I had recently thought up... and it was inspired by watching some old TV shows, one of them had this plot, and I was wondering how well it would translate in another story! Well, here we go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was yet another day in PS 118, it was recess, on the playground as most of the kids were gathering around, listening to stories that the kids would make up pretty well.

"And then... just when you least expected it... BAM! Brainy's brain was knocked clean off!" Helga laughed, polishing her fist, feeling pretty proud of her fictional story.

"Helga, is there something you feel like telling us?" Phoebe asked, concerned, knowing that Brainy had snuck up on her more recently and that's why she felt a little hostile towards Brainy moreso than usual.

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?" Helga rolled her eyes as she sat up. "All right, who wants a turn?"

Helga peered around as all the kids were shouting and raising their hands in excitement.

"I got a good one about how a kid lived inside another kid and lived that kid's life!" Curly called out. "It's pretty long, but I can tell it with ease!"

"Obviously, I have a story better! It's a love story about a couple, unaware two other people had their eye on one person of the very couple, who decided to give it a try for a week!" Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"I have a good story about a girl met someone who loves bugs and sports!" Nadine smiled, raising her hand.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Helga frowned as she looked over... and spotted Arnold, who was sitting in the way back, not getting excited, but rather occupied in his mind. Helga smirked as she called, "Ah, yes, Football Head!"

"Hm?" Arnold looked up.

"I select you to tell us a good story!" Helga smirked.

Arnold jumped in shock. "W-wait a minute, I didn't even prepare one!"

But now everybody's attention was on Arnold as Sid smiled, "Go on, Arnold, I'm sure you have a good story in mind!"

"Yeah! I mean, surely, you have something!" Harold called.

Arnold looked around all the kids as they shouted the word 'STORY!' over and over in a chant format. Arnold paused as he started pacing around... how did he always get stuck in these situations...

Arnold then stopped as he snapped his fingers, getting a good idea. "All right. You want a fictional story? I'll give you one!"

All the kids cheered as Helga said, "Good to hear! Now, let's hear your story... and if your first fictional story is lame, then make up a good one."

Arnold nodded as he said, "All right... now... this takes place during a Saturday morning... I'm just finishing up my chores..."

* * *

 _"...and the last thing I had left to do before going to baseball practice was to give my pet pig, Abner, a nice little buttermilk bath.."_

It was on a sunny Saturday as Arnold was humming to himself, adjusting his cap as he was helping out in the small backyard, cleaning up everything. He looked towards his pig, Abner, who was happily rolling around in the mud. Arnold shook his head. "Abner, try not to roll around so much. I don't want to give you another buttermilk bath!"

Abner grunted as he jumped out of the mud hole and shook himself, some mud landing on Arnold. Arnold gave a laugh as his grandfather came out with a bowl of peanuts.

"Hey, Shortman! Thought you might be a little hungry after the hard work!" Phil said as he offered Arnold some peanuts.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold smiled as he took a handful of peanuts and put a couple in his mouth as he smiled. "Mmmm... that's pretty good. Thanks, Grandpa."

"Anytime, Shortman!" Phil smiled.

As Arnold turned around, he heard Phil say, _"Now where did Oskar run off to..."_

"Mr. Kokoshka's downstairs in the basement. Probably taking a siesta down there." Arnold said.

Phil stopped short as he blinked in confusion. "I... I was wondering where that lazy bum was. Thanks, Arnold."

"Oh, no trouble." Arnold said as he took another handful of peanuts and ate them up. He smiled as he hummed to himself, setting up the tires. "That should be good to go! Now, Abner, stay! I'm preparing the bath now."

Abner sat down willingly, obeying his master as Arnold started going inside to get the tub.

* * *

Upstairs, as Arnold was getting the tub, he swore he heard Mr. Potts' voice. _"Whose turn was it to do dish duty, I swear to God! If I'm stuck doing Oskar's dirty work..."_

Arnold paused as he looked outside, Mr. Potts frowning as he was looking at the schedule. As Arnold was coming out with the tub, he turned to Ernie as he said, "Mr. Potts, it's Grandpa's duty to do dishes today."

Mr. Potts blinked as he turned to Arnold. "Er, thanks, Arnold. I was just thinking about whose responsibility was dish duty today."

"I know. You were saying it out loud." Arnold said.

 _"What does he mean I said it out loud?"_ Mr. Potts said... without moving his lips as he looked at Arnold bewildered.

Arnold blinked in confusion. "Well, just now, I- how are you doing that without moving your lips?"

"Huh?" Mr. Potts said. "What are you talking about?"

"What you did just now, you asked what I meant when you said your first sentence out loud without moving your lips." Arnold explained.

Mr. Potts laughed as he said, "How is that possible? I was thinking about it, not speaking."

 _"I mean, it's no way that the guy can read minds or anything."_ Mr. Potts said once again... without moving his lips.

"Well, it's true, I can't read minds, I-" Arnold started... before both he and Mr. Potts stared at each other wide eyed.

"Arnold... don't speak, just look me in the eye and tell me what is on my mind..." Mr. Potts said as he stared at Arnold.

The football headed boy paused as he looked at the explosives loving man as he heard the sound of dynamite exploding and a building collapsing, followed by dogs barking and sirens wailing.

"You're thinking about... your recent demolition work on the old fire station, and how you're being congratulated by the fire department." Arnold snapped his fingers.

"Lucky guess." Mr. Potts smirked. "Now let's try again, this time, I'll think of something harder."

"Mr. Potts, this is ridiculous, there's no way I can possibly read your-"

"Just another shot!" Mr. Potts gave a smirk as he took a thought. "Now... read my mind... what am I thinking right now."

Arnold paused, looking at Mr. Potts as he heard him reciting numbers. "Uh... the combination to your safety box... 42-31-7."

Ernie gasped as he said, "That's right! Nobody else knows the combination to my safety box!"

"I'm sure it was just a lucky guess. Besides, there is no way I am reading your mind." Arnold frowned.

"Try explaining how I said the combination to you, then." Ernie smirked.

"I... I..." Arnold put a hand over his head as he groaned. "I don't really know..."

Ernie gave a big smirk as he said, "How did you get these powers?"

"I... I don't know! I just heard what you were say- er, thinking, and it just was there!" Arnold said, eyes widening in shock.

"We have GOT to get the other boarders in on this!" Mr. Potts said as he grabbed Arnold.

"But I have to finish up m-" Arnold started before being dragged down. He groaned as he thought to himself, why he couldn't just have a regular day.

 _"Needless to say, it could have been better..."_

* * *

And that is the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? There will be more coming soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
